


Snow Day

by Swanny_Writer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheese and Sappiness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Jeon Wonwoo, Idol Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, SVT are nosy and meddlesome as usual, Secret Relationship, WonHui are so in love i cringe and cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Writer
Summary: Jun has a penchant for wearing turtlenecks and collecting Lucky One merchandize. SVT come to realize that it's not just because he's a fan.(Or the one where SoonHui are WonHoon fanboys, and WonHui play in the snow.)





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while. First, I just want to thank the mods for organizing this fest! Woot woot! They gave us so much time to write, and yet i still took ages to get it done 😅 That's just to say that if the fic comes out a little wonky, that's why... i'm sorry! hopefully it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -

 

 

“Junnie, I think I’m in love.”

Glancing up from his chemistry homework, Junhui looks past the back of the couch to locate his roommate. All he can see, initially, is a tuff of black hair, before Soonyoung props himself on an elbow. He’s pouting exaggeratedly, prompting the other boy to giggle.

“You say that every time you watch their videos,” Junhui replies, returning his attention to the chain of carbons.

“Because it’s the truth!” Soonyoung exclaims as he switches over to another video, sighing wistfully.

The familiar melody drifts through the quiet apartment, and Junhui hums along. He knows the exact moment Soonyoung’s crush appears on screen, because even before the musician opens his mouth to sing, Soonyoung is already gasping sharply.

“He’s just so…” The beta seems to be at a loss of word, mouth gaping as he stares dreamily at the video. Junhui giggles into his hand, watching his roommate. “Woozi is so talented, and cute, and _hot!_ Ugh. And he dances too! Such a prodigy.”

“Mhm.” Junhui’s distracted, too busy jotting down Soonyoung’s gushing words into the corner of his notebook to be revisited later. “Woozi dances better than me.”

“Yea-wait.” Soonyoung lifts himself up enough to make eye contact with his friend, and he points an accusing finger at him. “You are part of my crew, Junnie. And we aren’t the top team of the school for nothing.”

“I think that has more to do with you,” Junhui mumbles into his pencil, but responds with, “Woozi has _years_ of experience. It’s only natural. You said so yourself.”

Making a face, Soonyoung warns, “Stop putting yourself down.”

“I’m not!”

The beta harrumphs and returns to the video. It doesn’t take long before he’s immersed himself into the performance again. Junhui’s just moved on to the next problem in his homework set, when Soonyoung asks, “Do you think he has a mate?”

Junhui shrugs even though his roommate can’t possibly see him, as he tries to bite back the laughter. “I don’t know, Hoshi. But he’s an idol. I don’t think they’re supposed to be mated so soon.”

“Hm.” The other seems thoughtful. “But didn’t Lucky One mention that he wouldn’t actually mind having a mate?”

The name, spoken so casually, really shouldn’t startle Junhui. Especially when Soonyoung is so obsessed with the pair of idols that not a day goes by without their names being spoken at least twenty times. Still, Junhui can’t help his body’s reaction, havingdeveloped some sort of Pavlovian conditioning that always prompts a small jolt to shoot down the omega’s spine whenever that particular stage name gets mentioned.

Discretely, Junhui shifts a little on his seat, unconsciously tugging the collar of his turtleneck higher. “D-did he? I must have missed that interview.” He averts his gaze and forces himself to focus on the shapes of the molecules on the page.

“I find that hard to believe,” Soonyoung chuckles. “You’re like his biggest fan.”

“I am not,” Junhui whines.

“Dude.” The video having finished, Soonyoung cues up the next, but keeps it on pause so he can look over the back of the couch to level the omega with a knowing look. “You have bought all of his merch, you use a Lucky One calendar—who even uses real calendars nowadays?—you sleep with his doll, _and_ your lock screen is of some obscure selca from who knows where, with half of his head cut off. For you, the king of selcas, to allow such a travesty!” Soonyoung gasps dramatically, then schools his expression to point at the other. “Admit it, Jun. You’re in love with Lucky One.”

Junhui pouts and throws a balled up receipt at his friend, only for it to bounce off the couch and fall to the ground. “I do not! And those were gifts! I didn’t buy any of it.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” He waves the issue off and resettles himself. “We all know the truth.”

 _I highly hope not_ , Junhui thinks, forcefully tearing his gaze away from the laptop, where Lucky One has just come on stage.

As the first notes hit, and Lucky One begins to sing, Junhui groans and gives in. He pushes his books aside and settles his head on his hand, eyes strained on the idol, mouth singing along to the words he knows by heart. From the corner of his eye, he notices Soonyoung throwing him a smug look, which he ignores, all attention dedicated to Lucky One.

 

.・。.・゜❅・.・❅・゜・。.

 

 

“Hey, is Jihoon around?”

“Wow. We haven’t seen each other for over a week, and that’s the first thing you ask me? I’m hurt, kitten.”

Junhui rolls his eyes, holding the phone with one hand as he adjusts the beanie over his head. Wonwoo’s deep chuckles filter through the earbuds, and he smiles in response, feeling warmth spread through his chest despite the cold weather.

He wrinkles his nose at the screen, just to hear Wonwoo laugh again. He’s rewarded with the alpha’s wide grin and adorable nose scrunch.

“I just wanted to tell him that I finally thought of what I wanted for a Christmas present,” Junhui says. “He was making a fuss about it last time we talked.”

“Mm,” Wonwoo nods, smile softer now.

From the background, he seems to be indoors. Probably at the company studio, taking a break from practice. He’s wearing a black t-shirt, his hair messy, a pair of round glasses perched on his nose, and no makeup. If Junhui tries really hard, he could almost pretend that Wonwoo was lounging at home, a mere train ride away from him, instead of across the country.

Shaking his head, Junhui looks up briefly to make sure he’s headed in the right direction, successfully pushing away the yearning digging into his chest. He shouldn’t be wasting the precious little time he had with Wonwoo thinking of such things.

“He went off to get some food,” Wonwoo tells him now. “So you can wait to tell him later, or I can relay the message.”

“It’s fine, I can tell you. I’m headed to class, so I might not be able to see him.” He focuses on the road until he makes it past the construction workers, then gives Wonwoo his full attention. “I want a signed copy of Boys Wish’s Season’s Greetings, the Woozi edition. Please.” He grins, which quickly turns into full laughter upon seeing Wonwoo’s flat expression.

“First, you ask for my bandmate out of nowhere, and now you want his autograph for Christmas?” Brows furrowing and frown deepening, Wonwoo moves closer to the front camera and flicks it as if it’d transfer to Junhui’s forehead.

Instead of feeling reprimanded—mostly because he knows Wonwoo isn’t really angry with him, Junhui laughs harder. His tummy does a little happy flip when he notices the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth lift up.

“It’s for Soonyoung,” Junhui reveals with a giggle, recalling the last time the two of them watched Boys Wish perform. That gets Wonwoo laughing too. “He’s a big fan, and I think he’d like it. Well, no, he’s going to freak out a bunch first, but ultimately, I think he’ll like it.”

“He sounds like a handful,” Wonwoo notes, although it doesn’t sound mean.

Junhui chuckles, tucking his free hand into his coat pocket to keep it away from the nipping cold. “Soonyoung’s fun and cute. You’d like him, I’m sure, if you were to meet one day.”

The cheerfulness in Wonwoo’s eyes dims slightly as he breathes out, “Junnie…”

“I know, I know!” he quickly reassures his boyfriend. “I didn’t mean to complain or anything! I know you want to keep it secret. I don’t mind.” He smiles, hoping it would be enough to convey his feelings.

Wonwoo is a very private person, and Junhui understands why their relationship is kept away from the public. He’s never really minded, respecting his boyfriend’s wishes, especially since it could jeopardize his career as well. That’s why he keeps his neck covered even during scorching summers, and why he lets people think he’s an avid fan—borderline obsessive—of Lucky One. He loves Wonwoo, and he’d do anything for him.

But sometimes, he can’t help but wish things could be different. That Wonwoo were just a regular guy he could introduce to his friends, and for them to all have fun together, instead of watching his stage persona through a screen and thousands of miles between them.

“Anyway,” Junhui picks the conversation back up. “I think Hoshi would really like an autograph from Jihoon.” Just thinking about Soonyoung’s reaction is enough to get Junhui all giddy as he giggles. “I’ll make sure to record it. Oh! That reminds me of our conversation from yesterday.” He spends the next few minutes telling Wonwoo all about Soonyoung’s assessment of him as Lucky One’s biggest fan.

By the end, Wonwoo is laughing almost as much as the omega.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t attended any fansigns.”

“Not from a lack of trying,” Junhui replies. “They’ve all fallen on important dates: exams and performances.”

Wonwoo nods, pensive. During the handful of seconds he takes to form his next sentence, Junhui crosses the street and nods hello at a classmate.

“So what about you, kitten?”

“Hm?” Junhui turns his attention back to his phone. “What about me?”

“What do you want me to get you for Christmas?”

The answer is at the tip of his tongue, but Junhui bites it back. He can’t tell Wonwoo that he wants his own boyfriend to come visit, not when he’s working so hard for the concert coming up in a mere week. Their Christmas almost always takes place much later, most of the time in the middle of January. So Junhui pretends to think it over, pursing his lips.

“How about… a Seasons Greetings set signed by Lucky One?” he grins, and Wonwoo laughs, shaking his head fondly. 

“Won’t that just add fuel to Soonyoung’s teasing?”

Junhui shrugs, still grinning. “Well, I _am_ his biggest fan. I love Lucky One with all my heart!” He clutches his chest and sighs dramatically.

The alpha chuckles, but he averts his gaze and scratches his nape, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. Junhui feels very proud of himself. When Wonwoo flickers his gaze to the camera again, there’s a small but tender smile adorning his lips. “He is very lucky, indeed.”

Junhui’s expression softens to match that of his mate, and the two simply gaze at each other for a moment. Despite the miles and miles separating them, their bond still stirs and blankets a calming warmth around them.

Seeing the looming science building up ahead, Junhui is forced to disturb the pleasant sensation, offering an apologetic smile. “I have to get to class, Wonwon,” he says, watching and hearing Wonwoo sigh softly, but nod in encouragement.

“Alright, be good, kitten.”

Before he enters the building, he pauses outside and says, “How about a snow globe for my present?”

Wonwoo arches a brow. “A snow globe?”

He nods, holding the other’s gaze. “A snow globe.”

It takes the alpha a couple beats to understand, but when realization dawns, he chuckles and agrees easily. “As you wish.”

 

.・。.・゜❅・.・❅・゜・。.

 

 

A gust of wind sweeps through the leafless trees and makes the branches rattle. Junhui shivers, tightening his hold on the ends of the blanket draped over his shoulders, and blows out a breath; it fogs up in small cloud in front of his nose. He takes his eyes away from the path leading up to the playground structure where he’s sitting, to lean back and assess the night skies. He hopes the weather forecast has been accurate.

So distracted, he doesn’t notice the approaching figure until the person is standing at the bottom of the slide and staring up at him. Half of his face is hidden behind a thick blue scarf, shoulders hunched, hands buried deep in the pocket of his coat. Soft tufts of black hair gets picked up by another gust of wind, and the boy shivers.

“I hope you have a good reason to bring us out in this freezing weather, Junnie,” Wonwoo says reproachfully, voice muffled by the scarf. “On a school night, too.”

Instead of feeling chided, Junhui grins at the gruff voice. “I do,” he replies, patting the space next to him. “And I came prepared!” He gestures to the blanket and a thermos of hot chocolate cradled in his lap.

With a resigned sigh and a shake of the head, Wonwoo rounds the structure and starts climbing the steps to join his boyfriend. He doesn’t sit next to Junhui, choosing to scoot up behind him, legs spread and pulling the boy against his chest.

It takes a few tries to maneuver, but eventually the couple sit comfortably with the blanket wrapped over Wonwoo’s shoulders, and Junhui curled up at his front. The latter takes hold of the alpha’s freezing hands into his own, tucking a hot pack into his palms, as he settles their hands into his lap.

Wonwoo sighs contently, adjusting his hold around Junhui, and leaning his chin on the omega’s shoulder, breathing in deeply. “This is nice,” he mumbles after a few quiet beats.

“It is,” Junhui agrees, muscles relaxing as Wonwoo’s scent envelopes him like a cocoon. Unlike most alphas, Wonwoo doesn’t smell obnoxiously musky or overwhelmingly spicy. His scent is a mix of flowers and sunshine, with just enough musk to make butterflies flutter inside Junhui’s stomach.

“So,” Wonwoo starts. “Mind telling me why we couldn’t have been snuggling like this at either one of our house?”

“It’s supposed to snow tonight,” Junhui informs him. “And you’re leaving tomorrow. I thought it’d be nice if we could see it together.”

Wonwoo grins. It’s fond and endearing all at once, and it never fails to make Junhui feel all warm and fuzzy. He squeezes the omega’s hand a little. “You know I’m just going into training, not off to war, right?”

Junhui pouts, and Wonwoo chuckles, kissing it away. “It won’t be the same.”

“Tell you what.” The alpha steeples his fingers over Junhui’s stomach. “Let’s make a promise: no matter where we’ll end up in a couple years, we’ll have to catch the first snow together.”

Giddiness swirls wildly in Junhui’s stomach, but the tampers it down with logic. “What if you end up having a show across the country, and I have finals?”

“We’ll manage a way,” Wonwoo insists. “Promise?”

Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, Junhui nods. He shuffles until he sticks his pinky out of the blanket. “Promise.”

His boyfriend laughs and untangles his hands in order to hook their fingers together to seal the deal.

And then, as if bearing witness to the couple’s pledge, soft and white flecks begin to flutter in the icy wind. Snowflakes float lazily in the air, dancing to and fro. A few land in their hair, contrasting nicely with their dark locks.

Junhui giggles when one settles on the tip of Wonwoo’s nose, and the alpha scrunches it up in reaction to the cold sensation. He pouts at him, prompting him to giggle some more as he reaches up to dust it away and kiss the spot.

Wonwoo cradles his face gently, cool thumbs stroking over his cheekbones as he presses his lips against Junhui’s. They’re cold and a little chapped, but as Junhui responds, they warm up rapidly. It’s slow and unhurried, sweet and familiar. Despite the freezing weather and the swirling snow, Junhui feels so warm and safe.

When they part for air, he comes to rest his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder, unconsciously bearing his throat. The latter nuzzles there, scenting him for a moment, before he playfully mouths at the area at the slope of Junhui’s shoulder.

The omega doesn’t even bother suppressing the shiver of anticipation coursing through his veins. He clutches Wonwoo’s jacket to ground himself, breath labored.

“You’ll wait for me, won’t you, Junnie?” Teeth dig a little more firmly against his neck through the fabric of his sweater.

He swallows and nods. “Of course, Wonwon.”

They’ve talked about it before. Wonwoo is still unsettled that he’s leaving before they could have mated. But rationally, they both knew it was too soon, regardless of whether their alpha and omega had already recognized each other as mates.

Shifting a little in order to see Wonwoo’s face, Junhui pokes at his cheek. “I’ll wait for you, even if it takes you a decade to debut.”

His boyfriend snorts and rolls his eyes, prompting the other to laugh and kiss his jaw. A few more snowflakes drift down and cling to their hair and clothes. Wonwoo brushes them away, touch lingering over Junhui’s face. “I’m not waiting that long to bite you,” he says. “I don’t think I could handle the anxiety and worry at the thought of you wandering around college, surrounded by unruly alphas.”

“You’re such a worrywart,” he mutters affectionately. “And also super paranoid.”

Wonwoo gives him a flat look. “Who was it that forgot his suppressants last month?”

Puffing out his cheeks, Junhui makes a face at him. He receives two pokes to the face. “Okay, point made, O’Wise One.”

Wonwoo laughs.

After a moment of comfortable silence watching the steady snowfall, Junhui speaks up. “Then I have a request.”

“Mm.” Wonwoo pecks his hair. “What?”

“I want it done on the first snow day, too.”

With his back pressed to the alpha’s chest, he can feel it rumble with his low laugh, and Junhui grins automatically.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Wonwoo promises, smiling against the skin of his nape.

 

.・。.・゜❅・.・❅・゜・。.

 

 

Grabbing the fluffy towel from the bathroom hook, Junhui dries himself off and slips on his clothes. He’d just pulled on some underwear, when his phone rings. He throws a quick glance over the counter, expecting it to be one of his friends calling from the grocery store. They’re supposed to meet up this evening for dinner. Some had volunteered to buy food, while the rest stayed behind in the apartment to clean and set up. Mostly to just hang out, though.

Much to his surprise, _Foxwoo_ ♥ flashes, along with a doodle he’s drawn of his boyfriend.

He slides across the screen without a second thought, heart already thumping happily.

“Hey!” he greets, smile wide enough to make his eyes disappear into little crescents at the sight of the alpha, all dressed up and hair styled, eyes made even darker and more sharp by the makeup. He doesn’t even fight the little swoop of his stomach at the sight. “What are you doing calling now? Isn’t your concert starting soon?”

Wonwoo laughs, all low and deep. “Hi. Not for another half hour,” he informs him. “Now I’m thinking I should have called a little earlier, though.”

“Huh?” It’s only then that Junhui remembers his state of undress. With a quick glance at himself, he flushes. He can hear Wonwoo laugh even as he rolls his eyes and grabs his sweats, keeping his face downturned to hide the blush. “Any earlier and I’d have missed your call, dummy,” he mutters.

“Hm,” Wonwoo hums, seemingly innocent, but Junhui can glimpse the playful glint in his eyes. “Maybe I should gift you a waterproof phone instead.”

The omega flushes down to his chest at the implication, sputtering as he drops his shirt in the midst of it. Wonwoo finds it very amusing, going by the laughter that echoes in the small bathroom.

“You’re so mean,” Junhui whines, pouting at the screen.

“Aww.” Fighting the last bit of laughter, Wonwoo manages to coo at him. “I’m sorry, kitten.” When Junhui looks at the screen, the alpha has his head cocked to the side, as if assessing something.

“What’s wrong?”

“My mark looks a little faded,” he notes.

“That’s not possible,” Junhui retorts right away, even if he still leans closer to the mirror and runs his fingertips over the permanent teeth indentation on his neck. He barely manages to suppress the small shiver that comes any time he brushes against the sensitive area. From the way Wonwoo smirks knowingly at him, he’s pretty sure he failed.

“It’s okay. I can fix it in a couple weeks.”

Tearing his gaze away from the reflection, Junhui whips around with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “What?” He yanks the phone off of the counter to stare right at his smug boyfriend. “You’re coming home?”

He never gets to hear Wonwoo’s reply, because in the next second, Seungkwan barges into the bathroom, asking, “Moon Junnie, where do you store your—

“Ah!” Junhui jolts and squeaks out a gasp. His phone slips out of his grasp, and lands facedown onto his pile of dirty clothes. “Kwannie, you gotta stop doing this to me,” he sighs, shaking out the tingles of adrenaline from his toes and fingertips. “What do you need?”

For once, Seungkwan appears to have gone mute. Junhui frowns, a little confused and a lot concerned, as he waves a hand in front of the younger’s face. The latter grabs his wrist, eyes enlarging even more.

“You’re _mated_?” he shrieks.

All the blood drains from Junhui’s face as he freezes for a split second, then scrambles to grab his shirt in a futile attempt to hide the mark. “W-wh-what are you talking about?” he laughs, borderline hysterical. “Of course not!”

“Yes, you _are!”_ the younger omega insists. He easily wrenches Junhui back to face him, an accusing finger pointing to the straight rows of teeth marks adorning the side of his neck. “I can’t believe you’ve kept it secret from us for this long! _Why_ did you even hide it?”

Junhui struggles to come up with any sort of excuse to refute the claim, even if it’s a lost cause by now. Not only due to the fact that Seungkwan is staring right at the proof of his mating, but also because the commotion has attracted the rest of their friends. Loud and rowdy steps echo down the hall, accompanied by questioning exclamations.

In less than ten blinks, the tiny bathroom is swimming with a grand total of seven people, all fighting to find room to stand without stomping on toes. For one short second, Junhui wonders what he’s done in a previous life to constantly have his friends invade him when he’s supposed to be showering.

They’re all staring at the mark on his neck with interest and mild shock. He braces himself with the onslaught of questions, curling up onto himself and wincing.

“Guys, please,” he whines, clasping his hands over his face. “Stop staring at me like I have two heads.”

“You’ve been hiding an unknown alpha all this time,” Minghao points out, then grimaces at the mark. “One that apparently likes to maul their mate.”

Junhui flushes at that, grabbing his shirt to hide the bite. ‘ _My mark looks a little faded_ ,’ _yeah right!_

“I say it’s normal for some curiosity to win out.”

“But no one even batted an eyelash when you and Mingyu mated!”

“Was anyone actually surprised?” Jeonghan asks, and a resounding “No” rings out against the titled walls. Junhui sighs.

Shoving his way to the front, Soonyoung pops out in between Seungkwan and Chan. “Junnie, as your bestest friend, I demand some answers!” he orders. _“Since when?!”_ He all but vibrates, shaking Junhui’s shoulders for emphasis. “And what about Lucky One?”

An icy wave of heat sends a jolt down Junhui’s spine at the name. For a moment, he fears Soonyoung’s realized the truth—no matter how unlikely, and his eyes widen in shock, breath stuck somewhere in his throat.

However, the beta continues in the same instant, “I thought we were both destined to suffer from unrequited love to idols, but here you are already set with a mate! What happened to our brotherhood pact, Junnie?” He shakes him a little harder, getting more dramatic with each passing moment. “But more importantly,” Soonyoung stops to pin him with a stern glare. “I demand to know who your mate is and why you’ve kept them a secret from us!”

 _Oh no_.

“Uh…” Junhui replies eloquently. “He’s an alpha…”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“At least we get a gender,” Seungkwan remarks, motioning for Junhui to continue.

The latter feels his heart racing to dangerous levels, and he gnaws at his bottom lip, shuffling and averting his gaze to the walls, as if the blue tiles will provide some sort of reprieve.

Suddenly, Jeonghan’s voice reaches him at the same time as a gentle hand settles on his elbow. “Junnie,” the oldest omega’s voice is soft but firm, and Junhui automatically looks up. Jeonghan is frowning. “It wasn’t a forced mating, was it?”

A collection of sharp gasps cuts through the air behind the older, and Junhui’s jaw drops. “Should I call Seungcheol back from the store?” Chan asks quietly, already pulling his phone out.

“Is that why you didn’t tell anyone?” Jeonghan prompts gently.

Junhui snaps back to attention. “No!” he answers right away, shaking his head and hands frantically in the air. “No, I swear it wasn’t! I—” he sighs. The rest of his friends relax immediately. “He just asked me to.”

“Why?” Seungkwan wants to know, eyes narrowing as he waves a fist in the air. “Is he some sort of playboy? Because I won’t need Seungcheol here to teach the jerk a lesson!”

No doubt the younger’s aim is to lighten the mood and the tension wringing Junhui dry, and he succeeds. Junhui laughs and lowers Seungkwan’s arm with a loving pat to his shoulder. “Nothing like that, Kwannie.”

“Then what?” the boy gasps exaggeratedly, hand to his chest. “Don’t tell me he’s a chaebol or something, and his parents wouldn’t approve of a commoner, so you guys are hiding your relationship lest the evil mom seeks you out and offer you money to leave their son alone.”

Amidst the cries of disbelief and small smacks to Seungkwan’s back, Junhui cracks up and falls against the wall as he laughs. He shakes his head and wipes at the tears. “You’ve watched too many dramas.”

Seungkwan pouts, and Junhui giggles.

“His job makes it… complicated,” he relents in saying once he’s caught his breath. “He’d get in trouble if they knew.”

“Politician?” Mingyu wonders. “Or celebrity?”

Another flutter of nerves assaults his stomach, but Junhui manages to hold it back, shrugging and offering a sheepish grin.

“Junnie doesn’t even go out, except for school and food,” Soonyoung points out. “How is he supposed to meet famous people?”

Junhui bites his tongue.

“Since you can’t tell us his identity, do you at least have pictures, at least?” Chan wonders.

Nudging at his boyfriend, Minghao exclaims, “Grab his phone!”

“Hey!” Junhui barely has the time to cry out, before the device is swiped off of the counter. _Oh, god no._ He’d totally forgotten his call with Wonwoo. Darn Mingyu and his freakishly long limbs.

Too terrified of the consequences, Junhui screws his eyes shut and slaps his hands over his face, body trembling with anxiety and fear.

“Yo, kids! We’re back!” Seungcheol’s voice, along with the creak of the front door save him from the gallows. “Where is everybody?”

“We have chicken nuggets!” Seokmin calls out in excitement.

Junhui takes advantage of the distraction to snatch his phone from Mingyu’s grip. When the younger realizes what happened, he pouts.

“We want to see!”

“Don’t bother,” Soonyoung waves a hand in the air. “I’ve been through his gallery. Aside from cute animal pictures, all he has are selcas and a gazillion shots of Lucky One.”

“I don’t have a gazillion pictures of him!” Junhui argues. “You’re the one saving all of Woozi’s fancams.”

Soonyoung reddens and harrumphs. “Only to monitor their choreos.”

“Then how come you don’t watch any of Lucky One’s?”

“You do enough of it for the both of us.” The beta grins smugly, and Junhui stomps his foot.

“Okay, you two,” Jeonghan intervenes, although he’s holding back on his laughter.

By now, the grocery group has made its way into the apartment, and Hansol pokes his head above the others. “What’s going on?”

“Moon Junnie is mated!” Seungkwan doesn’t miss a beat.

Hansol’s eyes widen as he blinks. “What? Since when? And who…?”

Next to him, Seokmin cheers. “Congratulations, Jun!”

“Why have I never heard of this?” Seungcheol asks, baffled. “Is it recent?”

Junhui sighs and hangs his head. He really needs to find a way to lock the bathroom door.

Eventually, Seungcheol manages to corral their friends out of the tiny bathroom, and Junhui discretely glances at his screen to heave a sigh of relief. At some point—hopefully before anything too embarrassing was said—Wonwoo must have disconnected the call in order to go onstage. Their secret will live for another day.

While the topic is temporary dropped for the sake of dinner preparation, the occasional question and comment still filter through. Those, Junhui doesn’t mind too much. They’re pretty general, like Mingyu’s.

“I was always a little curious as to why your scent was so faint,” he says, as he and Junhui divide out the meats into plates. “But I just thought it was because you take suppressants.”

Junhui laughs nervously. “I… tend to forget to take them, which was one of the reasons why he decided that mating before I entered college would be a good idea. Less of a chance that I’d end up in trouble.”

“Ah,” Mingyu nods. “He sounds thoughtful. A good alpha, seems like, even if he’s still shady.”

“He’s not shady!” Junhui exclaims with a laugh, throwing a lettuce leaf at him.

The younger laughs as well, although he pins him with a look. “Anyone who wants to remain a secret is kinda shady.”

Junhui sticks his tongue out, and Mingyu hip-checks him.

By the time the food is ready to be consumed, and they’re all squeezing into the couch and armchairs, the topic of Junhui’s mysterious alpha seems to be all but forgotten. Maybe it’s the quality of the food, or maybe it’s because they all have the attention span of kindergarteners. At any rate, Junhui is grateful as he chews on his noodles.

 

In hindsight, he should have expected it. Soonyoung might be as spazzy as his roommate is, but he also has a memory of an elephant. He waits until all their friends have left, before he rounds on Junhui.

“I’m sorry!” Junhui says preemptively. “If I could, I would have told you, I swear!”

Soonyoung narrows his eyes, turning them into slits. Idly, Junhui has the urge to wave his hand in front of his friend’s face, but that might actually get him in more trouble, so he reins himself back. “I am deeply hurt, Jun,” he claims, although it sounds a little too dramatic to be genuine. The fake sob definitely gives it away.

“I’ll make it up you.”

“Free food can only go so far, especially when I’ve been so betrayed.” Soonyoung throws an arm over his face.

Junhui fights between a laugh and a roll of his eyes. “Just wait until you open your Christmas present.”

The beta’s eyes are all but sparkling when they settle on him. Soonyoung’s feigned frown morphs into a blinding grin as he starts to wiggle with excitement and pounces on his roommate. “What did you get me?” he demands.

Junhui laughs and pats his cheeks. “No fun telling you now, is there?”

“There is plenty of fun telling me now!”

They spend the next several minutes wrestling on the carpet, each trying to out-tickle the other into submission. In the end, the pair lay sprawled out, panting and trying to breathe through the short fits of giggles lingering in their lungs. Soonyoung, too exhausted and riding high on the excitement of his surprise, forgives Junhui for “keeping the biggest secret since the discovery that Jisoo’s been stealing Jeonghan’s strawberry milk and blaming Seungcheol for the crime.”

Before bed, Junhui plugs in his phone and shoots Wonwoo an apology for the chaos from earlier.

 

**Little Kitten Prince:**

i’m sorry, wonwon :(

your secret is still safe

i hope you had a good show!

 

 

**Lucky Fox:**

it’s fine, kitten. your friends are an excited bunch

the show was a success

_[image attached]_

 

 

**Little Kitten Prince:**

so handsome~ 😍☺️

make sure to eat and sleep!

 

 

**Lucky Fox:**

i will

goodnight, kitten

i’ll see you soon ♥

 

 

**Little Kitten Prince:**

(≧∀≦) (≧∀≦) (≧∀≦)

goodnight, wonwon

( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

.・。.・゜❅・.・❅・゜・。.

 

 

Soonyoung walks through the apartment door with a clatter, startling Junhui from his spot by the window. The cup of warm tea hovers in front of his mouth as he stares at the beta shaking off the snow from his coat and hat, shivering as he does so.

“Hey, Jun. Brrr.” Soonyoung shudders, unlacing his boots. “I hope you don’t have any plans today, because it’s really coming down.”

Junhui takes a sip of his drink and moves toward their kitchen. “I did, but they got cancelled last minute. Tea or hot chocolate?”

Soonyoung throws his bag by the coffee table and joins him at the counter. “Hot chocolate, please.” He chatters about his day as he watches Junhui make the drink, and the latter tries his best to pay attention and respond appropriately, offering comments here and there. Everything to keep his mind from wandering back to the text on his phone. He swallows down the notes of disappointment along with the tea.

Today’s the first day of snow.

It’s not the first time that Wonwoo hadn’t been able to visit, but usually they’d squeeze in a video call, enough to see each other and the snow around them. Last year, it’d snowed where Junhui lives, but Wonwoo was greeted with blue skies and sunshine. He’d called Junhui a day later, showing him the first flutters of the white flakes. Another year, Junhui had been in class when it started to snow, and he’d opened his phone to a short video of Wonwoo flicking snow at the screen, no doubt held by Jihoon. On his way back to his apartment, Junhui had taken several selfies with his own snowy scenery as background, and the two had spent the following few minutes chatting.

This year, Wonwoo is booked full, from 6am to the darkest hours of the night. He’d be fortunate to even get five minutes to breathe and eat something, much less go outside and fool around. Still, before Soonyoung came home, Junhui had sent him a few pictures. He’s yet to receive a response. The lack of the tiny checkmark tells him Wonwoo hasn’t even seen the texts. Junhui hopes he’s doing okay, taking care of himself and not feeling guilty for breaking their teenage promise.

 

It’s 3:14am when Junhui’s phone dings. With bleary eyes, he rolls over and blindly searches for the device. He’s grateful that he and Soonyoung have separate rooms. All the scrambling he’s making would no doubt wake his roommate up, otherwise. After much struggle, and a yelp when the screen light nearly blinds him, Junhui manages to unlock the phone.

It takes his brain a few seconds to boot up, navigating through the fog of sleep in order to make sense of the photo Wonwoo’s sent him. When he finally comprehends it, though, he grins from ear to ear, heart warm, and giddy. He’s so overwhelmed, he squeaks into his pillows, giggling to himself as he pulls the photo in front of him again.

It’s nighttime, probably taken mere minutes ago. Against the dark canvas, gentle white flakes are falling onto the surface of a patio table, where a heart is drawn into the light layer of powdery snow already there. In the middle of the heart is Wonwoo’s phone propped up, screen bright to show the selfie that Junhui had sent him this morning. Next to the phone stands a familiar small figurine, attached to Wonwoo’s keys. A yellow fox that Junhui had gifted him for their first Christmas together as a couple, so many years ago. (Wonwoo had given him a white cat from the same collection, the little guy hanging on his backpack, following him everywhere he goes ever since.) In the picture, FoxWoo, as Junhui had affectionately named him, has his face pressed to the phone screen, right by Junhui’s cheek in the selfie.

 _Love you snow much, kitten_.

 

In his own bed with the door closed, Junhui squeals and giggles some more, feeling safe from any potential teasing his friends would normally inflict upon him. Then he scrambles to turn on his desk lamp. The light blasts his eyeballs momentarily, but he fights on.

At the risk of getting scolded by Wonwoo for not sleeping, Junhui grabs his Lucky One doll and the cat keychain from his backpack. He detaches HuiHui, then brings him over to his desk. It’s stopped snowing by now, but there’s a good layer of powdery snow on his window sill. He arranges the two with their backs to the window, and moves HuiHui into Lucky One’s lap. Their size difference makes it difficult to create anything more elaborate.

Backing away, he grabs his phone and aims. A sudden stroke of inspiration causes him to pause and run to his dresser. He digs around and finds a bandana from one of his dance performances. He folds it into a square and drapes it over Lucky One’s shoulders and ties the end over HuiHui’s tummy. Satisfied with his work, he nods and picks up his phone anew, snapping a couple shots.

He sends the best one off with a giggle.

 _Stay warm, Wonwon_ ♥

 

.・。.・゜❅・.・❅・゜・。.

 

 

The rich smell of chocolate and sugar permeates the air as Junhui scoops batter into the cupcake pans, careful of the frilly paper cups lining each dip. The theater kids of their group have a full day of rehearsal today, and the cupcakes are supposed to be a midday treat to help them get through the long hours. Normally, Mingyu would be in charge of the cooking, or in this case, baking, while Junhui would provide refreshments. However, Minghao’s parents dropped by for a short visit, and so the couple are spending the last few days of winter break with them.

Junhui has just finished one pan, when knocking at the front door interrupts him. His brows furrow slightly as he glances at the microwave clock, then at his phone. No messages. Soonyoung had barely left half an hour ago for the performing arts building; his roommate isn’t due back until much later to pick up the cupcakes and take Junhui along with him. Maybe he forgot something. Junhui shrugs mentally, wiping his hands on a towel, and goes to answer the door.

His jaw drops open at the sight of the person standing on the other side. Even with the black mask hiding the bottom half of his face and the white bucket hat covering the rest of his head, Junhui would recognize him in a heartbeat. And speaking of heartbeats, he’s not sure if his is supposed to stop altogether only to race erratically.

A light chuckle pulls him out of his daze, and he blinks, finally seeing the twinkle in his visitor’s dark eyes, and the hint of a smirk as the alpha tugs the facemask lower onto his chin.

“Hey, kitten.”

“Uh,” Junhui replies intelligently. “Hi.”

Wonwoo arches a brow, smirk growing. “Mind letting me in?”

“Huh? Oh, right!” Finally snapping out of it, Junhui moves into action, nodding frantically as he waves his alpha into the apartment and closing the door behind him. Wonwoo toes off his shoes and removes his mask, shoving it into the pocket of his coat. Junhui still wonders if he’s fallen asleep and dreaming this whole encounter up.

Standing in a pair of dark jeans and a soft looking sweater, Wonwoo opens his arms with a smile. Junhui falls into them without a second thought, arms going around his waist, face burrowing into the crook of his neck. He can’t help the tiny whine that escapes his lips when their bodies come into contact after months apart, warmth spreading from head to toe. He hears Wonwoo’s deep chuckle, feels it reverberate in his chest, and Junhui grins, nuzzling closer into his mate’s embrace.

The familiar floral and sunshine scent is mingled with the crispness of the outside weather, but it still swirls and cradles around Junhui much the same way as Wonwoo holds him tenderly in his arms.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Junhui whispers, baring his throat for the other to scent. “Weren’t you scheduled for some interview today?”

“Mm.” Wonwoo moves to the other side of his throat, doing a thorough job of marking him. He’ll probably smell like Wonwoo for hours. The thought makes his stomach swoop. “It got pushed back to next week,” he says. “So we have a short break in the meantime.”

Grinning, Junhui squeezes him a little tighter and kisses his jaw. But then something quite important strikes him, and he pulls away. “You’re _here.”_

Wonwoo seems amused, the corners of his mouth curving upward. He reaches forward to brush the errant strands of hair away from the omega’s eyes. “Yes, Junnie. I’m here.”

“But it’s so risky!” he exclaims, heart rate picking up once more. “What if someone had spotted you? I know it’s winter break, so the campus isn’t as crowded, but there are enough students milling about!”

“Relax,” he urges, one hand going to the small of his back to rub soothing circles. “I was careful.”

Junhui pouts, and Wonwoo pecks at it, very self-satisfied when it causes the former to crack a smile despite himself. “You’re lucky Soonyoung is out for the day,” he mutters.

“I am indeed a lucky one,” he laughs, and Junhui rolls his eyes, laughing along.

The little _beep beep beep_ of the oven reminds Junhui of his previous activity before his boyfriend’s unexpected visit.

“Oh! My cupcakes!” He runs over, glancing at the clock. If he hurries, the cupcakes will have plenty of time to cool before he ices them. With practiced ease, he moves the empty pan closer and dishes out the rest of the batter into each cup.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Wonwoo take his traveling bag into Junhui’s room and return a few moments later. He sits at the island, watching the omega work.

“Are you planning on feeding an entire army?” he wonders, chuckling as he counts the number of them.

“Might as well,” Junhui replies, wiping at a drop of chocolate batter. “Their bellies are basically black holes.”

Once the pans are all filled, he sticks them into the oven and sets the timer. Next is the icing. As he works, he watches Wonwoo play with the different containers of sprinkles.

It’s a nostalgic sight, he thinks idly, recalling how Wonwoo used to come over to his house on most afternoons when they were younger. They’d start out with doing homework, but after a couple hours, Wonwoo would whine about being hungry. Most of the time, they’d order in. But occasionally, Wonwoo would insist on eating Junhui’s food. And so he’d raid the fridge for ingredients, prepping and cooking, with Wonwoo sitting nearby, either playing with his measuring spoons and whatnot, or hovering over him for bites.

A little too distracted by the alpha, Junhui isn’t paying attention to the settings on his eggbeater. One second he’s gazing at his boyfriend, more focused on his smile and nose scrunch than the story he’s telling, and the next Junhui is covered in barely mixed icing. He gasps, eyes screwed shut in shock.

“Whoa.” Wonwoo leans over to turn the mixer off, the chair scraping against the floorboards as he pushes himself up. “Are you okay?” He rips a paper towel and wets it.

“Yeah.” Junhui hopes his blush isn’t too apparent as he’s gently spun around for Wonwoo to wipe at his cheeks and forehead. “Thank you.”

Wonwoo shakes his head fondly, his breath blowing over Junhui’s face as he sighs. “Still so clumsy.”

“Not as much as Mingyu,” he argues, but stands still under his alpha’s care. “He broke his own record last week, after dropping seventeen pieces of dishware in the span of three days.”

Wonwoo raises a concerned brow. “I hope he doesn’t go into any career involving heavy machinery.”

Junhui agrees wholeheartedly.

Contrary to what he believes, Wonwoo doesn’t return to his seat once he gets all the icing wiped off. Instead, he lingers and eventually just drapes himself over Junhui’s back, arms lightly wound around his waist, and chin propped on the omega’s shoulder. Junhui doesn’t mind, not when he’s missed him so much.

Still, he wonders, “What are you doing?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Nothing. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Snorting, Junhui pokes his tummy. “Fat chance of that happening.”

The alpha grins and squeezes him.

Junhui manages to whip the icing into a smooth texture with no more accidents, the two chatting and laughing together over various things in their respective lives.

“From what you’ve told me, I’m surprised they haven’t hounded you for more details.”

“Mm,” Junhui nods. “They try to be sneaky about it, but I’m holding firm. Some still think you’re a little shady,” he giggles. “Seungkwan pulled me away a few days later and asked if you were part of the mafia.”

“What?” Wonwoo laughs. “How did I go from a chaebol to mafia member?”

A shrug, followed by another giggle. “He watches _a lot_ of dramas.”

Setting the hand mixer aside, Junhui uses his trusty spatula to gather the smooth texture from the side of the bowl, very satisfied with how it looks. For the taste, though. He swipes a bit of it with his fingertip and licks it clean. His eyes brighten with excitement. “Yummy.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo chuckles.

He nods. “Wanna taste?” He grabs a measuring spoon and dips it into the bowl,holding it out for Wonwoo to take.

The alpha glances from the spoon to Junhui’s face, gaze lingering over his mouth as he licks at the corners. Something crosses his expression, his eyes darkening a fraction. Before Junhui can even ask, Wonwoo’s leaning forward and kissing him. He grins into the kiss at the surprised little squeal that Junhui makes, nibbling on his bottom lip. Junhui opens for him readily, and Wonwoo licks into his mouth. Junhui’s toes curl as he grips onto Wonwoo’s sweater, head swimming and stomach swooping.

Much too soon, Wonwoo pulls away, chuckling at him and pressing a couple more pecks on his red lips. “It’s good,” he says. “Sweet and tasty.”

For a second, Junhui just blinks dazedly at him, having completely forgotten what he’s talking about. “Icing, right.” He nods dumbly, swallowing at the sight of Wonwoo smirking, the hand on his hip drawing lazy patterns over his shirt.

“The icing was nice too.”

Junhui blushes to his hairline, very much thankful for the oven timer going off. “Thanks,” he murmurs, averting his gaze as he grabs the oven mitts. “Don’t they smell heavenly?” The cupcakes make him sigh happily the moment he opens the oven door. The air’s been gradually saturated with the sugar and chocolate, but nothing beats the freshly baked goods.

Wonwoo rests his mouth at the nape of his mate’s neck and presses a soft kiss there, relishing in the small shiver it elicits from the omega. “You smell better.”

The blush returns, and Junhui ducks his head. “Careful, I’m gonna bring the pans out.”

Mercifully, Wonwoo doesn’t tease him as he sets them on a cooling rack, and so no one gets burned.

“They’re perfect!” he exclaims happily, poking at one that’s a bit cracked. It’s the last one of the bath, and Junhui had tried to cram all of the batter into it. He decides to use it as his tester. Carefully, he used the edge of the knife to unstick it from edge, pulling it out with ease. “Let’s try it!”

Wonwoo laughs at his enthusiasm, warm breath fanning against the side of his neck. Junhui tries not to think too much of it as he cuts the cupcake into quarters, mindful of the heat. He blows on it, spreading a bit of the icing on top. Turning sideway, he giggles as he sees Wonwoo with his mouth already opened and waiting. He feeds him the piece, wiping at the crumbs.

“How is it?” he asks, waiting as Wonwoo chews. The round eyes and grin are enough, but he still wants to hear the words.

“Delicious,” the alpha replies, hugging him tighter and pressing another kiss under his ear.

“Yeah?” Junhui grins widely, pecking his cheek. “I’m glad.”

“Mm.” Humming, he stays quiet for a few seconds as he follows Junhui around the kitchen, while the omega cleans up. “Now what?”

“Now we gotta wait for the cupcakes cool completely,” he says. “And then I’ll ice them and you can add the sprinkles if you want. You looked pretty interested in those.” He laughs, watching Wonwoo roll his eyes.

“There’s something else I’m much more interested in,” the latter replies. The hands on Junhui’s waist bunch up the fabric of his shirt and slip underneath. Junhui’s breath hitch, skin pinking as Wonwoo places his mouth right by his ear, voice deep and husky. “I wanna make sure my mark hasn’t faded. Won’t you let me?”

A hand wanders up his tummy, slowly making its away to his chest, deft fingers brushing over the pebbled nub. Junhui’s knees wobble. The dual scents of their arousal thickens, and he swallows, head lolling to rest against his alpha’s shoulder. He closes his eyes for a moment, relishing in the pleasant sensation washing over him, inhaling lungfuls of Wonwoo’s musky floral scent. Meanwhile, Wonwoo continues to stroke along his torso and sides, alternating between soft kisses and quick nibbles along his neck.

“Look at you, kitten,” he whispers, voice so deep, it makes Junhui shiver. “Always so pliant and responsive for me.”

“Wonwon,” he whines, heat curling in his belly. He can feel himself starting to leak, slick quickly rolling down the insides of his thighs. Going by the sharp intake of air sucked through Wonwoo’s teeth, the alpha is aware.

His hands trail from Junhui’s chest to his back, thumbs smoothing up his spine a few times, before settling on his bottom. Wonwoo kneads at his cheeks, growling when more slick leaks out. Junhui moans, pushing back into the touch, chest heaving as he tries to breathe.

“So good to me,” Wonwoo rasps, attaching his mouth low on the omega’s neck. He sucks at the skin, licking over the sting when Junhui whines.

“Wonwon, please.” He can barely recognize his voice, so high and needy. Desperate. It’s been so long.

“What do you want, kitten?” Wonwoo continues to suck hickeys into his neck, hands still groping and squeezing.

With immense effort, Junhui opens his eyes and waddles through the fog of arousal enough to turn in Wonwoo’s arms. He knows his eyes must be glassy and his cheeks flushed. He licks at his dry lips, watching as Wonwoo’s sharp eyes follow the motion.

“Claim me again, Wonwon.”

It were possible, Wonwoo’s eyes get even darker, lust swirling along with animalistic possessiveness as he gazes at Junhui. And yet his hold is nothing short of tender as he cradles the omega’s face and kisses him deeply.

It’s a blur of kisses and touches from then, of pleasured moans and content sighs as they fall into bed. The arousal thrums steadily in their veins, the need to be close and give each other pleasure. But they take their time despite the desperation, reining back the hot desire in order to relearn each other’s bodies. Lingering caresses and shared breaths. Junhui preens under the sweet words whispered by his ear, gasping Wonwoo’s name like a prayer as his alpha pushes him closer and closer to the edge. He lets Wonwoo take from him as much as he receives, holding tight to him as they both get swept up in the whirlwind of euphoria and bliss.

Just as Junhui requested, Wonwoo claims him again. Sharp teeth sink into his mark, and galaxies explode behind Junhui’s eyelids. His alpha’s release crashes into him, and Junhui feels himself floating, smile dopey as his lips smear clumsy kisses to wherever he can reach.

Soft _I love you’s_ are pressed into tender skin, and promises of forever wrap around their hearts.

 

Later, freshly showered and loose-limbed, Wonwoo sits back against Junhui’s headboard, legs spread over the new sheets as he watches his mate return from his desk with a small gift box. If he notices the slight limp, he doesn’t comment on it, much to Junhui’s relief as he’s spared from the embarrassment.

“Merry late Christmas!” he grins, handing him the present and crawls up against the alpha’s chest. “I hope you’ll like it. It’s kinda silly, but…”

Wonwoo chuckles as he accepts the gift and uses one arm to pull Junhui against him, putting the box on the omega’s lap as he carefully opens the wrapper. A smaller package falls out, but Junhui snatches it up before Wonwoo can.

“You can open this afterward. This one first.”

“Bossy,” he kids, but continues to reveal the larger box. “Oh, wow. It’s… a mini portable hotpot maker?” he asks, excitement coloring his tone.

“Yeah,” Junhui fidgets with the small package in his hands. “You always tell me how you crave it, and this way you can have it pretty regularly, even in the waiting room of shows and stuff.”

Wonwoo grins so widely, his nose scrunches up, and Junhui’s stomach does as funny little dance. The alpha gathers him up and kisses him sweetly. “Thank you, Junnie. I love it, I’ll be sure to use it a lot.”

The answering smile is brilliant. “Good. Here, this is a little last minute, but I figured it’d be okay since it’s on the pinky, or I guess you can put it on Foxwoo if you’re afraid that people will notice and ask questions, I wouldn’t mind—”

His rambling is stopped short by Wonwoo’s lips on his own. He blinks, a lot dazzled as Wonwoo chuckles and chucks his chin lovingly.

“I’ll wear it,” he assures him, doing just that as he slips the silver ring around his right pinky. While Junhui’s busy marveling at how nice it looks on the pale and slender digit, Wonwoo picks up the omega’s right hand and spins the matching band around his finger. “So matching rings, huh?”

Junhui pouts, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I just thought they’d look nice.”

“They do,” he laces their fingers together, wrapping the other arm around the omega’s waist. “They’re also a good place holder.”

A little confused, Junhui looks up at him. “What do you mean?”

Wonwoo smiles, but it’s a little sheepish despite how happy he seems. His thumb and index stop playing with the silver band, moving to Junhui’s fourth finger instead. A thrill shoots up his spine at the implication. Wonwoo catches it and chuckles. “I get to pick the rings that go on this finger,” he says, leaning forward a bit to see Junhui’s eyes.

In response, Junhui throws his arms around his mate’s neck and nods enthusiastically. “Yes.”

Wonwoo laughs loudly, hand smoothing down Junhui’s back and giving his bottom a light tap. “I haven’t even asked yet, silly. When I do, it’ll have to be way better than this.”

“I don’t care how or when you do,” Junhui says, still pressed against the slope of his shoulder. “My answer is going to be the same.”

“It’d be kind of a bummer if it weren’t,” he jokes, thumb pressing down on the myriad of hickeys adorning the omega’s neck, along with the claiming mark.

Junhui swats at him playfully, turning back around.

“Alright, well, my gifts are going to look so lame in comparison.” He leans over the side of the bed to reach his bag and pull out two boxes as well, both pretty sizable. “Merry late Christmas, kitten.”

“Thank you!” Like an excited kid, Junhui tears into the first package to reveal three sweaters, all very soft, and of course, turtlenecks. He laughs, looking up at his mate, who’s also grinning. “Is this your way of apologizing?” he kids.

“Can I say yes even if I don’t feel sorry?”

Junhui rolls his eyes, but still hugs him around the middle. “They’re lovely. I can’t wait to wear them.”

“Good.” Wonwoo idly runs his hand through the short ashy blond locks, eyes tender as he observes Junhui moving on to the second present.

They both know what’s inside, seeing as Junhui has requested it. But the surprise is genuine when he pulls the snow globe out and looks inside. It’s a playground, an almost identical and miniature version of the one from their childhood. Standing at the bottom of the structure are two little figures, barely larger than peanuts. Still, Junhui has no trouble identifying Foxwoo’s glasses and HuiHui’s blue bow. With a vigorous shake, small snowflakes tumble all over the glass dome along with white glitter and sparkles, gently floating through the liquid and around the two little figures inside.

“It’s beautiful,” Junhui whispers in awe, tearing his eyes away from the spectacle to look at his alpha. “Thank you so much, Wonwon, I love it.” He cradles the snow globe against his chest as he wraps his arm around the other, kissing him right above his heart.

Wonwoo smiles, so tenderly, fondness apparent as he hugs him back. He presses a kiss to his forehead, saying, “Because I can’t always be here with you to watch the first snow, but in that tiny world,” he gestures to the globe, “I’ll always be by your side.”

His eyes sting, and his vision blurs, but his chest feels light and warm. Junhui sniffles, grinning wide and nodding. “I know, Wonwon. Thank you.”

Wonwoo wipes the tear that rolls off the corner of his eye with a thumb. “I love you, kitten.”

“I love you, too, Wonwon.”

 

“Yo! Junnie!”

Soonyoung’s voice, along with the sound of the door closing, stir Junhui up from their short nap. He bounds awake, murmuring apologies to the alpha as he kisses him and slips out of bed. He has to hurry before Soonyoung bursts into his room. It wouldn’t be the first time. Actually, it’s happened so many times now, it’s practically normal.

“Coming!” Junhui calls out, then turns to a groggy and adorable Wonwoo. The alpha’s hair is sticking up in various direction from sleeping with damp hair, features rounded out by sleep. Junhui can’t resist. He leans over the bed to kiss him again. “I’m gonna hand Soonyoung the cupcakes real quick. Just stay in here. I’ll be back.”

Wonwoo nods, but tugs him back for another kiss, longer and deeper. By the time he finally lets go, Junhui’s lips are red and swollen. He smirks, satisfied. His mate tries to grumble, but another call from Soonyoung has him running out into their kitchen.

The beta glances up, finger stuck in his mouth from sampling the icing. “It’s good!” he says.

Junhui laughs. “I hope your hand was clean.”

“It was, no worries. Sorry, were you napping?”

“Yeah, I was killing time waiting for these to cool.” He goes to the drawer to grab another spatula and parks himself at a stool to start icing. “How’s practice going?”

“Good—” Soonyoung stops suddenly, head whipping around toward his roommate. His brows are furrowed as he takes a step forward.

“Um, Hoshi, what—”

The beta sniffs at him, eyes popping open. “You smell like alpha!” His expression is a mix between excitement and disbelief, while Junhui’s morphs from confusion to panic. “Junnie!” he cackles, taking in his roommate’s rumpled clothes, freshly washed hair, and closed bedroom door. With no qualms, he yanks on the collar of the omega’s shirt to reveal the ring of red and purple marks.

“He’s actually here?!” he shrieks, vibrating in place. “Can I see him? Is he still asleep? Just a tiny peek while he’s sleeping! Okay, that sounds creepy, but it’s not like I’m gonna do anything to him. Wait, he’s not actually part of the mafia or some shady organization, right? I don’t want to end up on some hit list just because I wanted to peek at my friend’s mate.” 

“Hoshi…” Junhui is ready to beg, to pay for the beta’s meals for the rest of the year, anything really, to get him to stop trying to see what the alpha looks like.

“Come on, Jun!” he whines, “I promise I won’t tell the others. Please! The curiosity is driving me crazy!”

At that moment, someone knocks on their door, effectively stopping their little squawking match. They stare toward the front hall, then right back to each other.

“Are you expecting anyone?”

“No, are you?”

More knocking, a little more insistent. Soonyoung scoots closer to him, hand gripping his wrist. “You don’t think it’s your boyfriend’s lackeys coming here to get rid of me, do you?”

“What?”

“I don’t know!” Soonyoung whisper shouts. “You never told me whether or not he’s a mafia boss!”

“He is not!”

_Knock knock knock._

They both jolt from the force of it, and Junhui is genuinely starting to worry. What if it’s a crazy fan? Wonwoo said he’d been careful, but one could never be too sure about these things. He’s debating whether he should call the building’s security, when noises coming from his bedroom cut through his thoughts.

“You might want to get that, kitten.”

Junhui squeaks as he turns around to see Wonwoo casually leaning against the doorway, head gesturing toward the front of the apartment.

Next to him, Soonyoung screams. “LUCKY ONE IS YOUR MATE?!”

Junhui doesn’t have time to cover his ears. He’s pretty sure he’s going to turn deaf. Not that he has the time to consider it, when Soonyoung grabs him by the shoulders and shake, more inhuman noises coming out of his mouth. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE MATED TO LUCKY ONE FROM BOYS WISH AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”

“Soonyoung—” He’s starting to grow dizzy from all the shaking. “I’m going to throw up.”

“Oh, sorry,” the beta stops, but continues to wiggle around. “But now your obsession with him is totally valid! Oh, my god, I can’t believe I never put two and two together!”

More banging on the door.

With a sigh and pained expression directed toward his friend and mate, Junhui hurries to see who the impatient guest is. If it’s a crazy fangirl then… Soonyoung could take care of it. Taking a deep breath, Junhui unlocks the door and swings it open.

Only to release it in a disbelief huff. “Jihoonie?”

The shorter man grunts behind his facemask and fixes his hat, staring up at Junhui. “What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry, we kinda—Wait, what are you even doing here?”

Jihoon pulls up a paper bag, labelled with Boys Wish’s logo. “Was on my way to get some food, thought I’d swing by to give you your Christmas present. Well, your friend’s.”

“Oh.” Junhui looks over his shoulder and steps aside to let Jihoon in, the both of them watching with amusement as Soonyoung speaks a mile a minute to Wonwoo, discussing songs and choreographies, all at the same time as he amasses an eclectic collection of items for the idol to sign. Their TV remote somehow ending up in the bunch. It’s sort of cute; Junhui hopes Wonwoo isn’t too put off by Soonyoung’s exuberance.

“I thought you said he was my fan,” Jihoon mutters wryly, arching a brow as he holds back a laugh. He removes his mask along with his shoes and hat, running his fingers through the blond locks.

Finally realizing he has an audience, Soonyoung pulls his attention away from one idol to set it on the newest arrival. The moment he registers who it is, his jaw drops, along with the pile of random objects he’d wanted Wonwoo to autograph.

And then he shrieks.

Wonwoo and Jihoon wince, while Junhui covers his ears—a little late, but better than no protection at all. Soonyoung runs straight for Junhui. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jihoon back away cautiously, watching the two boys as if wary of a wild animal. Junhui supposes he’s not off by much.

“You know Woozi, too?!” he demands, resuming the wiggling and shaking. “How many other famous to do you know, Junnie? Are you friends with SHINee too?”

“Uh, no, Hoshi,” Junhui answers, not wanting to cause Soonyoung to explode at the mere prospect of meeting his all-time favorite band.

Throwing him a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean that is his roommate’s spazzy meltdown, Jihoon grunts at him, swinging the gift bag.

“Oh! Thank you. Soonyoung,” he calls, although it’s hardly necessary as the beta’s been watching everything with round eyes. “Merry late Christmas!”

“Oh, my god,” he gasps, focus alternating between the bag and the tiny person standing by. “This is the best day of my life.”

“You haven’t even opened it,” Jihoon snorts.

“Junnie!” Soonyoung tugs on his wrist. “He talked to me! Woozi talked to me!”

He can’t help it, Junhui giggles, meanwhile Jihoon rolls his eyes, but there’s a faint smile tugging at his lips. “Come on, open it!”

And so Soonyoung does, and then proceeds to cry, clutching the set to his chest. “I knew it, today is the best day of my life! Everything is autographed, and there’s even _pictures_ in the bunch! Thank you so much!”

Stepping forward, Junhui hugs him tight, and the two laugh against each other. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you,” Junhui whispers. “And I know it’s not going to make up for it, but I hope it’ll be enough to get you to forgive me.”

Soonyoung’s hold on him tightens as he chuckles, rubbing their cheeks together. “I understand, Junnie. And it’s not like I could ever be angry with you.” He pats his cheek, eyes all squinty and smile wide. The omega giggles.

Someone clears his throat, and the two turn to see Wonwoo trying his best not to glare at the roommates. He looks like he’s just been forced to eat something bitter.

“Oh, oops,” Soonyoung chuckles. “Forgot about the whole possessive alpha thing.”

Wonwoo grunts and doesn’t relax until he’s got an arm draped over his mate’s shoulder. Junhui pokes his cheek repeatedly, trying to get him to laugh, but only ends up having his finger bitten off.

“Well,” Jihoon coughs. “I’m gonna get going before all the restaurants get too full.” He nods toward the couple. “I’ll see you guys later,” then turns to Soonyoung. The latter perks up immediately, still holding his present close to his chest. “It was nice to see you, Soonyoung.” That gets the dancer sucking in his breath, wild eyes directed toward his roommate as if to say: _Woozi said my name!_ Junhui giggles and nods.

“I’m glad you like it,” Jihoon finishes.

“I love it!” Soonyoung exclaims, bowing deep. “Thank you for bringing it yourself!”

The musician chuckles and nods. “No problem. Alright, take care.”

“Wait!” Soonyoung takes a step forward, reining himself back from reaching out. “Can I buy you dinner?”

Surprised, Jihoon stares at him. There’s no rejection, but he’s clearly a little bewildered. Despite his calm demeanor, Jihoon is actually quite reserved toward new people, not very different from Wonwoo. “Dinner?”

“Yeah!” Soonyoung takes it as a good sign to continue. “I know a place with great food and very little people.”

“Doesn’t that just mean the food’s not very good?” Jihoon retorts.

Soonyoung shakes his head, adamant. “Trust me, not even food in heaven would taste as good. Our group eats there all the time. It’s just in a hidden corner of town, a secret treasure, basically. I can take you if you want. I swear I’m not crazy or creepy. Junnie can vouch for me.”

Jihoon chuckles. “I know.”

“Huh?”

“Junnie talks about you a lot.”

He whips around. “You do?”

Junhui smiles sheepishly. Soonyoung grins.

“So what do you say?” he turns back to Jihoon, eyes sparkling.

The musician still seems hesitant, although Junhui knows he’s intrigued at the prospect of eating somewhere private with great food. And deep down, he has to find Soonyoung at least cute. There’s no other reason for him to have come here in person just to deliver the present. He could have given it to Wonwoo. Junhui decides to help a little, throwing the bait out.

“Their rice is really good.” _Hook._

Not so subtly, Soonyoung gives him a thumbs up and a wink. Jihoon is too busy asking, “How would you know? You don’t eat it.”

“I’ve had their fried rice many times,” he answers. “And it’s delicious.” _Line._

“Oh!” Soonyoung remembers something. “That reminds me. If you order over three rice portions, you get unlimited drinks.”

“Including cola?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” _And sinker_. Junhui high-fives himself mentally.

“Really?” Soonyoung exclaims, not bothering to hide his shock. “Oh, my god, okay, great! I promise you’ll love the food! And I’m great company,” he throws in last with a wink.

Jihoon snorts, shaking his head, but the little smile is clear as day. “Fine, let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Squealing, Soonyoung wiggles around in his victory dance, much to the amusement of Boys Wish. He sets the autographed Season’s Greetings with care over the coffee table, then bounds over to Junhui to clasp his face into his hands.

“I have a date with Woozi,” he states, voice full of wonder.

“It’s not a date,” Jihoon mumbles, eyes averted, and tips of his ears red. He shoves his feet into his shoes. “Hurry up or I’m leaving without you.”

“Eeep!” Soonyoung whisper shouts, releasing his hold to grab his keys. “I’m coming! Bye, Junnie! Bye, Lucky One, it was nice to meet you!” he calls over his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re not a mafia boss. Oh, and you don’t have to sign any of my stuff. Imma try to get Woozi to sign my face.”

“Please don’t,” Junhui interrupts.

Soonyoung only cackles.

“Bye,” Wonwoo offers, chuckling at the beta’s antics.

It’s only after they’re gone that Junhui realizes that Soonyoung is skipping on the afternoon’s rehearsal, which means the cupcakes won’t get delivered. Unless he goes. It wouldn’t be fair to their friends if he doesn’t keep his promise, especially now that Soonyoung’s playing hooky.

“I’m gonna have to leave for a few minutes,” Junhui says, moving toward the kitchen once more, explaining the situation as he goes.

“Mm,” Wonwoo hums. “Since you’ll be out anyway, wanna go somewhere?”

Pausing in his icing, he looks past the cupcakes. “Isn’t that risky?”

Wonwoo grins. “We’ll be careful.”

 

Half an hour later, Wonwoo is leading Junhui through a very small park a few blocks away from campus. He’s been there a few times in the summer. There’s a lake with ducks he likes to feed, and a lot of places to photograph. Normally, winter weather is too harsh for him to attempt a visit. But today, holding Wonwoo’s hand with a hot pack shared between them, he finds the cold nipping at his nose rather bearable.

And Wonwoo was right. There’s no one around, what with it being close to sunset and the winds howling through the trees. If Junhui weren’t so happy, he’d probably be shivering, teeth chattering noisily. It also helps that he’s got several layers on, bundled to the max. The couple walk in amiable silence, gazing at the frozen droplets of water hanging off of gray branches.

They come upon their destination a couple minutes later, and Junhui laughs at the old playground. It’s much smaller than the one in their hometown, with only a little wooden house on the very top and a slide, no swings nor monkey bars. But for some reason, it looks much more cozy and adorable. Wonwoo tugs on his hand, a sparkle to his eyes as they climb to the top and take a seat.

Just like that very first time, Junhui sits in between Wonwoo’s legs, clutching a thermos of hot chocolate they’d brought with them. Wonwoo unzips his bag to fetch a thick blanket and wrap it around his shoulders. It’s large enough to accommodate their taller frames, Junhui clutching the ends to keep the winds out. Barely a few moments, and they’re sitting in relative comfort, the abundance of hot packs enough to dispel the chill.

“It’s supposed to snow today,” Wonwoo says, cheek pressed to Junhui’s.

The latter shivers slightly at the cool sensation, but snuggles closer. “Really? Is that why you planned this impromptu date?”

“Partially. It’s mainly luck,” he admits, then realizing the pun, he laughs, Junhui joining in. “Hopefully the universe continues to cooperate.”

“We probably have an hour or two max,” Junhui reminds him. “Otherwise we might get sick.”

Wonwoo agrees. “I felt really bad about missing the first snow with you,” he says. “It was the first time in years.”

“We couldn’t help it,” Junhui replies, running his hands back and forth over the alpha’s over his stomach. “And we made it work in the end anyway.”

“Mm.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence, until the chime of Junhui’s phone sounds. He pulls it out, giggling when Wonwoo groans at his lock screen—a silly composite of all the bad selfies Wonwoo’s taken over the years. He seems to approve much more of the home screen, which is the picture the alpha had sent in place of their snow day date.

Junhui opens Soonyoung’s text, and the both of them laugh at the picture. The main focus is the beta’s forearm, front and center of the screen. Running in black ink across the inside, from wrist to elbow, is Jihoon’s signature. Soonyoung is grinning so wide, his eyes disappear completely. Off to the side, Jihoon is cupping his chin in his hand, faint smile visible, and eyes soft as he looks at Soonyoung. From the surrounding, they’re still at the restaurant.

 

**Kwon Hammie:**

its not my face, but this will do

i told him i’d get it tattooed

Jihoonie said he’d come with if i actually do

!!!

is this how our love story begins??? 😍😍😍

 

 

**Little Kitten Prince:**

congrats! lol 🎉🎉🎉

and i’m glad it’s not your face

 

 

 

“It’s going much better than I thought it would,” Wonwoo sounds impressed.

Junhui nods. “Who knows, maybe next time you visit, you’ll bring Jihoon with you.”

They both laugh. How things change, he muses, recalling how a mere month ago, he and Soonyoung had been watching videos of Boys Wish, and the beta had gushed about his bias. Now he’s having dinner with the musical genius and sharing jokes with him.

“You know, I never got around to asking,” he brings up casually. “Why did you decide to let Soonyoung know?”

“Ah.” Wonwoo nods, cracking a small smile. “When your friends discovered our secret, once the shock wore off, there was a lot of concern. They all care about you, so I figured.” He shrugs. “It’s not fair to keep such a big part of your life a secret from the people so close to you, especially Soonyoung, who seemed rather hurt.”

“You heard all of that?”

He nods. “I was mainly curious and amused at their reactions initially, but yeah. They’re important to you, so that means they’re important to me, too. Keeping our relationship a secret is supposed to keep you from getting attacked, and to keep the media focused on my music rather than my personal life. But they’re your friends, and you trust them.”

Junhui listens to his little speech with a gaping mouth. He didn’t think he could love this man more than he already does, but he was obviously wrong.

“It’ll take some time, but I’d like to meet them, eventually. Not all at once, though. I still need some time to recover from Soonyoung.”

He laughs, and Junhui smiles, feeling so warm.

Shifting a little, he brings his arms around Wonwoo’s middle to hug him tight. “You really are the best alpha,” he mumbles against his coat.

Wonwoo chuckles ruefully. “Hardly, kitten. I still have a lot of shortcomings.”

“Well, you’re perfect in my eyes.”

Another soft laugh, followed by a squeeze around his waist and a gentle kiss to his temple. “Love you.”

“Love you,” he replies automatically.

No longer interested in the park view, Junhui stays burrowed against Wonwoo’s chest, so content, he could purr. Wonwoo seems fine with keeping him there, his hand slipping under Junhui’s coat to trace random patterns over his shirt at the base of his back. The omega is so comfortable, he nearly falls asleep.

“Oh.”

At Wonwoo’s soft gasp, Junhui lifts his head and follows his alpha’s gaze. A flurry of tiny white flakes begin to drift over them. He giggles at the sight, excitement bubbling up. “It’s really snowing!”

Wonwoo holds him tighter and sets his chin on the boy’s shoulder, smile soft as he watches the snow fall. “Let it snow, let it snow,” he sings softly.

“Thanks for doing this, Wonwon,” Junhui says, smiling widely. “I might like this even more than the sweaters.”

The alpha laughs, deep and warm. “Anything to make you happy, kitten.”

After a moment, something occurs to Junhui and he giggles.

“What?”

“This kinda feels like we’re inside the snow globe.”

Amusement dances across Wonwoo’s expression. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Too bad we can’t just freeze time.”

“We can do something close.” With that said, he pulls his phone out and switches on the front camera. “You get to have a snow globe, so I get to have this.”

A bright smile blooms across full lips as Junhui nods. “Okay.” He takes the phone and aims. He turns his head slightly, nose nuzzled against Wonwoo’s throat, as the alpha presses his lips to Junhui’s forehead. Snowflakes land haphazardly on their hats and coats, and the wooden playground serve as their backdrop.

The shutter clicks. The moment captured.

“Can I send it to the group chat?” he wonders, biting his lip as he looks up. “If they find out this way, you might be spared from the freak out the next time you see them in person, since they’ll be screaming and getting it all out of their system somewhere else.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Sure. Go ahead.”

So Junhui sends it first to himself, then uploads it to their chat.

 

**Little Kitten Prince:**

[sent a picture]

wonwon wanted to say hi

 

It takes less than twenty seconds for the flood of messages to pour in. 

 

 

**Delicious Tangerines 🍊:**

AJKHSKJDHSFJKSDJKGJKSDHJKSH

😱😱😱😱😱

IS THAT LUCKY ONE FROM BOYS WISH?!

YOUR ALPHA IS AN IDOL?!!!!!

YOU ARE MATED TO JEON WONWOO I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HID THIS FROM US

 

 

**chickens are small dinos:**

😱😱😱

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

wait… wonwon???

are you one those gross couples?

 

 

**Milk Angel:**

OMG

where are you?

pls take him back to school

i have a lot of questions

but also: hello! 😇

 

 

**Dad of the Year:**

don’t trust that emoji

but i would also like to have a word with this young man

 

 

**chickens are small dinos:**

you sound so old

 

 

**Milk Angel:**

he is old

 

 

**Dad of the Year:**

we’re the same age, gdi

 

 

**Sunday Morning 🎸:**

hello wonwoo!

i hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into by revealing your identity to us 😊

 

 

**Dad of the Year:**

don’t trust that smiley either

 

 

**Sunshine ☀️ Child:**

Hi!!!!

I love your music!

 

 

**Hao 2 Be Gr8:**

i can’t believe this is happening while i’m away

but now all the lucky one merch makes perfect sense

 

 

**GyuR Puppy 🐶:**

I’M SORRY FOR CALLING YOUR MATE SHADY, MOON JUNNIE

also, can i get an autograph?

are you close to woozi too?

 

 

**Sunshine ☀️ Child:**

ooooh i want an autograph too! pls!

 

 

**Yellow Beanie:**

dang! jun actually knows a famous idol

that’s so cool!

 

 

**Delicious Tangerines 🍊:**

where are you???

can we come over and say hi for real???

plssssssss

i promise i’ll keep my cool

 

 

“Looks like we’d better hide out in my hotel room for the time being,” Wonwoo muses around a laugh, shaking his head at the messages. He does seem a little wary, though.

Junhui shares the sentiment. “Yeah, hopefully by then, things will have cooled down.”

 

.・。.・゜❅・.・❅・゜・。.

 

 

Things do not, in fact, cool down.

But that might have to do with the fact that the group also finds out about Jihoon on the same day.

Still, even as everything goes into chaos around the apartment, Wonwoo stands next to him steadily, fingers laced together, silver bands winking in the light. Junhui wears the mark on his neck in front of his friends proudly now, and the look Wonwoo shoots him is so fond and loving, he can’t help but return it.

Seems like they’ll be adding another memory associated to the first snow day now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was... a lot of cheese and sap lol. If you read till the end, i'm very very grateful! 
> 
> Anyway, i am proud to have _finally_ gotten around to write about Jun's turtlenecks lol. I'm sorry, every time he wears one, my mind just goes... especially the one time he wore one in the hot dang summer 👀
> 
> And in case it wasn't clear, SoonHoon do end up dating. Hurray! 
> 
> Once again, thank you very much for reading!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
